Opus Enim Filiae
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: "Anakin, do you know what your daughter asked me today?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk. "Based on your expression, I'm slightly afraid to ask."


**Title** : Opus Enim Filiae

 **Author** : Nightshade sydneylover150

 **Rating** : PG-13 to be safe

 **Disclaimer** : Quis custodiet ipsos custodes series belongs to jedipati/letslipthehounds. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. I'm just playing in their sandboxes.

 **Summary** : "Anakin, do you know what your daughter asked me today?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk. "Based on your expression, I'm slightly afraid to ask."

 **Inspired By** : Custos Short Chapter 6 "You Need a Daughter" by jedipati/letslipthehounds

 **Posted with permission from** : jedipati (AO3) aka letslipthehounds (tumblr)

 **A/N** : _Italics_ = _thoughts_

S/K/S/K/S/K

"Anakin, do you know what your daughter asked me today?" Obi-Wan inquired as he approached his younger brother with a smirk on his face.

Anakin glanced briefly up at the Fallen Jedi as he read over the reports from the frontlines, only to do a double take when he registered the look on his face.

"Based on your expression, I'm slightly afraid to ask." The Sith Lord hesitantly replied as he cautiously took in his older brother's posture, expression, and body language as the man bent over Anakin's shoulder to read the documents from the front. Many people thought Anakin, also known as Darth Vader, was the most dangerous person in the Skywalker Dynasty. The truth was there was one person in the family who was even more terrifying… especially when he was feeling playful.

"Where is the Hero With No Fear?" Obi-Wan teased as he moved around the couch, sat down next to Anakin, and stole the report padd out of the Sith's hands. Anakin let him have it without a fight. The former Jedi was up to something and Anakin was determined to keep him occupied with as many things as possible as he silently requested to open his bond with his brother. If that meant losing his padd and his brother's attention for a few minutes, that was fine.

"He died with the Jedi..." The Sith scanned his older brother's thoughts upon receiving permission for the Soresu Master only to sigh when he found the cause of elder one's mood. "What crazy request did she make this time?"

"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan hummed as he continued reading the report that had captured his attention.

Anakin patiently waited a few minutes before he mentally nudged his older brother. "Oh yes, she asked me for a cousin."

"She has cousins on Naboo!" Anakin exclaimed. "Why would she be asking you about one?"

Obi-Wan smirked as he ( _finally!_ ) looked up from the reports, "Well maybe I should explain in greater detail. She more specifically beseeched me to have a daughter."

Anakin felt his jaw dropped. " **What**?!"

"She informed me since I am your brother that I need to give her a female cousin." Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly while wearing a shit-eating grin.

The Empress' Consort stared at his brother and his grin for a few minutes before he was able to respond, "Where did she get the idea to ask you that?"

"I don't know Anakin." Obi-Wan said coyly as he raised his right eyebrow, "Perhaps she overheard a certain empress and her consort conspiring to set their brother up on a date?"

 _Shit. He knows._

"Interesting theory..." Anakin managed to squeak out as he contemplated what his brother would do to him for directly going against his request to stop attempting to set the fallen Jedi up on dates.

That, however, did not stop the Sith from asking the question he really wanted answered. "What'd you tell her?"

Obi-Wan smirked as he returned his attention to the padd and rose from the couch where he had been sitting next to Anakin. "That I prefer to be an uncle."

"Haven't you ever thought of it..." Anakin hedged. He really wanted a niece… or a nephew. He really wasn't picky.

"I raised you little brother," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder as he began to walk away with Anakin's padd. "I'm parented out."

"Look at that! The negotiator admits to having a weakness." Anakin shouted playfully at his brother.

"You, little brother, know our family is my weakness. A fact that you have used against me in the past to get whatever you desire." The older man called back before he briefly paused and turned back to face his younger brother.

"Oh, and Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in a honey sweet voice.

"Yes?"

Anakin began to sweat profusely.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and appeared to be letting the great Darth Vader sweat it out for a few minutes. _I might have been naïve when I orchestrated his fall…_

"Next time, man up and ask me for a niece yourself." Obi-Wan briefly grinned before he turned and exited the room.

 _ **Kark**_.

S/K/S/K/S/K

 **The End**


End file.
